


You've got scars on your body and your soul

by kristsune



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, M/M, No Apocalypse, Scar Worship, a little bit of crying, but only with klaus, diego is soft, happy endings, strong feelngs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Klaus finds out Diego is much more sensitive about his scars than he expected. He decides to do something about that.





	You've got scars on your body and your soul

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I apparently had to write because of reasons. I'm honestly pretty proud of this. <3 
> 
> Huge shout out to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) for all their help and encouragement <3 
> 
> Title is from the song Scars by Ed Shereen

“Please, Diego.” Klaus drawled out the ‘o’ for as long as he could and added a healthy addition of his puppy eyes for a combination he knew Diego could never deny. He was currently perched in Diego’s lap and  _ desperately _ wanted to move to the nearest vaguely comfortable flat surface. They had been fooling around on and off for a long time, but mostly just sloppy makeouts and quick hand or blowjobs. They never had the opportunity for anything more. 

But now? They managed to avoid the apocalypse, and they finally had a some alone time so they could have a little  _ fun _ . But Diego was being hesitant and mysterious. Well. More mysterious than usual. 

“Come on babey, why not? We haven’t even seen each other naked since we were  _ kids _ .” Klaus pouted as he ran his finger down Diego’s chest. “I want to see what that wall of muscle looks like without all the black.” 

Klaus could see the hesitation in his eyes, but could  _ feel _ his interest, when it dawned on him, “Oh, Diego, what are you afraid that I’ll see?” 

Diego’s hands tightened where they were placed on Klaus’ hips, and he shrugged a shoulder slightly, “I’ve changed a lot since we were kids. I get into … a lot of fights.” He dipped his head to the side, showing off the gnarly scar along his face and temple, “A lot m-more of these.” 

Klaus knew Diego didn’t get so many scars from being bad at what he did. On the contrary he was  _ extremely _ good at it. But he was very often outnumbered, and took on more than he should, now that he worked alone. Every scar was just visual proof that he  _ survived _ . 

Klaus ran his fingers softly along the scar, making Diego shiver, “They are a part of you, Diego. They only make you even more beautiful than you already are.”

Diego huffed, but Klaus could see the barest hint of a smile playing at the corner of his lips, “Yeah?”

Klaus hummed as he backed off Diego’s lap and tugged on his harness to pull him up, Diego played at reluctantly getting up, but Klaus knew if he  _ really _ didn’t want to move, he wouldn’t be budged. 

He tugged him all the way to Diego’s room. Klaus would be absolutely fine just about anywhere, but with how sensitive Diego currently was, he wanted to give him as much privacy and comfort as possible. When the door was closed behind them, Klaus leaned in and kissed Diego deeply, not too rough, but Klaus definitely wanted to get his interest piqued again. Diego caught on quickly and wrapped his arms around Klaus’ waist. 

Klaus attempted to take off Diego’s harness, but it was more complicated than the first time he attempted to undo a girl’s bra. To be completely fair,  _ he _ had been wearing the bra at the time. Diego finally took pity on him and unhooked it before hanging it on the back of a chair. 

“How the hell do you even get in and out of that that every day? That is more convoluted than that one time I had to re-lace my leather pants.” Klaus shook his head, “They never were quite the same after that.” Klaus just wanted to keep Diego at ease, and his usual brand of random worked pretty well. The huff of laughter and soft smile was definitely a good sign.

Klaus stepped close again, hands teasing the hem of Diego’s shirt who gave a quick nod. Klaus pulled the shirt over his head and leaned in to kiss him soundly before taking a small step back to take him all in. 

Diego hadn’t lied, his skin was riddled with scars. The majority were from cuts, likely knives, glass or any sharp object that had been within reach. But there were a few others that stood out. There was a nasty burn along his ribs, and what looked to be a gunshot wound through his left shoulder. And now that Klaus had thought about it, he had seen Diego roll and stretch that shoulder when it was cold or damp. It must cause him pain regularly. 

It was a great place to start. Klaus ran his thumb over the scar, and then kissed it softly. Diego made a soft delicate sound. Klaus took it as a good sign and moved onto the the next, a small but jagged cut on his peck. Again a soft touch and a kiss, and a soft inhale.

Klaus continued along Diego’s chest and stomach, taking a little extra care along the burn, gently spreading his whole hang along it. He went down each arm, kissing each and every scar, including the still pink gunshot graze on his bicep, compliments of Hazel and Cha Cha. 

By the time Klaus had finished, Diego’s breathing was shaky and uneven. Klaus looked up to see tears on his cheeks. Klaus leaned in and kissed each cheek before wiping the tears away with his thumbs. Diego wrapped his arms tight around Klaus and pulled him close, tucking his face into the crook of Klaus’ neck. He gave Diego a few moments to pull himself together.

He had  _ never _ seen Diego so vulnerable and open, and he knew Diego already opened up to him more than any of the others, with the possible exception of Mom. But Mom was… Mom. Diego always thrived on encouragement, physical affection (when he actually let anyone get close enough to give him any), and positive reinforcement.  All things they were severely deprived of growing up. So Klaus was very glad that Diego was letting him give him this, to allow him to fall apart, so he can piece him back together again. 

Diego backed up just enough to get his mouth on Klaus’, throwing everything into the kiss. Klaus gave just as much as he pushed Diego back and sent them tumbling onto the bed. Diego managed to pull off Klaus’ shirt while barely breaking the kiss. They somehow managed to get the rest of their clothes off with Klaus still straddling Diego’s lap. Klaus still wasn’t entirely sure  _ how _ , but they  _ were _ currently both very naked, and Klaus was fumbling at the side table for the lube he knew Diego kept there. 

Klaus slicked up his own fingers and started opening himself up. He was  _ very _ practiced at doing this quick. When you  _ really _ wanna get fucked, you learn to do it well real fucking fast or you get real fucking hurt. And where Klaus  _ loved _ a good stretch, and burn, there was a limit to even what he would do.

Diego’s beautiful hands were roaming wherever they could reach, like he wanted to touch as much of Klaus’ skin as he could, to repay the touch Klaus had given him. During one of his swoops down to grab Klaus’ ass, he swiped his hand through the copious amounts of lube Klaus was using and dipped a finger in next to Klaus’ two, making him gasp.

“ _ Christ _ , Diego.” Was all he could really get out, because said beautiful hands knew how to do such incredible things. Diego just chuckled in response and started to kiss down Klaus’ neck, before biting his collarbone lightly. 

Klaus could feel his cock throbbing, and Diego was in a similar situation grinding against his inner thigh. Klaus couldn’t take it anymore and playfully slapped Diego’s hand away. “I am  _ so _ beyond ready for your cock.”

Diego just ran his hands up Klaus’ back pulling him close and helping him up, like he fucking  _ knew _ Klaus’ thighs were already feeling it. Klaus lined himself up, Diego’s hands sliding to Klaus’ hips. Klaus took his time as he settled down onto Diego’s cock, loving how his hands tightened the further he got. 

While Klaus was taking a moment to fully adjust to Diego’s not inconsiderable cock, he took advantage of him being  _ right there  _ to kiss him silly. Just as Diego was really getting comfortable, Klaus rolled his hips. Diego’s gasp was honestly fucking  _ beautiful _ , and Klaus just wanted to hear more.  

Klaus set a steady pace, rocking in Diego’s lap. His cock getting just enough friction rubbing against Diego’s magnificent stomach to be a ridiculous fucking tease. He went to reach a hand around his cock to get the friction he needed, but this time Diego slapped his hand away. Klaus pouted until Diego lubed up his hand and wrapped it around Klaus’ cock. Pout turned to a moan  _ real _ quick; Diego’s callused hands felt just as good on his cock as they did everywhere else. Strong and sure, and apparently knew  _ all _ of Klaus’ sweet spots. 

Klaus’ rhythm started to become erratic, everything felt _so_ _damn_ _good_. As he felt his orgasm build, he leaned in and kissed the first scar he touched on Diego’s shoulder. Diego moaned, hips jerking, filling Klaus up. Klaus followed him over the edge, spilling over Diego’s hand and stomach. 

After both of them caught their breath, Diego grabbed the nearest shirt and gave them both a quick wipe down, before leaning back and pulling Klaus with him, Klaus sprawling over the top of him. He cupped Klaus’ cheek, rubbing his thumb against his skin. “Thank you.” 

Klaus knew there was so much feeling and meaning packed into those two small words. He also knew Diego wouldn’t be able to say any of those other words, he had never been good in the whole sharing feelings department. Even if he was, Klaus knew that the strong emotions involved would likely trigger his stutter pretty hard, and make it more difficult for him to continue.

So Klaus smiled and took those two words, and all the meaning behind them, “Anytime.” Klaus gave him a kiss before resting his head on Diego’s chest, idly running his fingers over his scar speckled skin.

_ Wait a minute. _

Klaus sat up on his elbow, “Don’t you box without your shirt on?!” 

Diego smiled, like he knew that question was coming. “Just because I’m self conscious about it with the people I love, doesn’t mean I don’t know a good intimidation tactic when I see one.” 

Klaus let out a bark of laughter, “Fair.” Then the full effect of what he said smacked Klaus in the face, “Hey wait! You  _ love _ me?!” But before Klaus could go on a rant Diego kissed him softly, actually succeeding in shutting him up. 

“Of course I do.” Diego gave him such a soft look, it melted Klaus’ heart, he hadn’t seen anything even remotely close since Dave, and he felt some of that grief ease, just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hi on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
